User talk:Acer4666/Season 1 stunts/archive
An archive of discussions from User talk:Acer4666/Season 1 stunts, where "solved" performers can go. 1:00am-2:00am 2.2 Jeep driver Could be Conrad Palmisano, who has done lots of stunt driver works. --William (talk) 14:28, April 23, 2019 (UTC) :I actually think this guy is Buddy Joe Hooker (as suggested by User:Gunman6 a while ago!). The orange light from the fire makes his hair look light/blond but watching the scene and also the scene where he drives upto the Gaines shack, the actual hair colour looks darker/more like Buddy Joe Hooker's, and I think the face is pretty identical--Acer4666 (Talk) 22:55, April 23, 2019 (UTC) ::Nice catch! Does look like Hooker. Again I missed that scene:( ::By the way do you think Gaines' thug is a stuntman? Or do you plan on moving that army of mercenaries from User:Acer4666/Gaines's Group to here?:P --William (talk) 03:08, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :::No, I think the Gaines thug is probably a background extra. In fact I think the only stunt guys on that page are Neil, the jeep driver, the three blown up by the van, and the three at Dunlop Plaza. :::I'm going to maybe be quite strict on people included here, so that it is just stunt roles and not random background extras - often this distinction isn't clear, so I'm gonna have to make some judgement calls, but I don't want it to turn into something like Gunman6's attempt at this, which I think was too arbitrary and scope was too large to be useful--Acer4666 (Talk) 07:02, April 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Charles McLemore's partner who unties Kevin and grabs Teri might be a stuntman as well. Looks like People who do the heavy lifting (grabbing people, grabbing and kicking ass, operating torch etc) tend to be stunt performers? --William (talk) 07:56, April 24, 2019 (UTC) 4:00am-5:00am 5.6 driving cop I believe this is Charlie Picerni during this driving stunt screeching round the corner pursued by Jack--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:24, May 2, 2019 (UTC) :Does look like Charlie. BTW Troy Gilbert seems to be doubling for Jack during that scene as well. --William (talk) 15:23, May 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah, I added Jack's driving double as Gilbert on this page. Will have to update the Gilbert article at some point--Acer4666 (Talk) 11:04, May 5, 2019 (UTC) 8:00am-9:00am 9.1 engineer I think this engineer is probably Kenny Endoso as well. Didn't do anything stunt-y though, just closing some valves. --William (talk) 13:06, May 4, 2019 (UTC) :Definitely looks like him, and makes sense he would be there during the action sequence (I imagine a lot of times stunt people are around the action bits (a) maybe the director wanted the option to have more people involved in the action but decided against it on the day or (b) they did something stunty but it didn't make the final cut)--Acer4666 (Talk) 11:05, May 5, 2019 (UTC) 9.3 SS agent I think this is the same performer who doubled for Heller in S4. I'm not sure who it is though!--Acer4666 (Talk) 11:53, May 5, 2019 (UTC) :I doubt they are the same person. The SS agent looks older and has smaller nose. --William (talk) 13:59, May 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think you're right actually. What about Dick Ziker for the SS agent?--Acer4666 (Talk) 14:19, May 5, 2019 (UTC) 7:00pm-8:00pm 20.3 Drazen man File:1x20 Harris man backpack.jpg File:Drazen1.jpg I'm wondering if Steve Picerni played this guy - possibly the same as 21.2--Acer4666 (Talk) 09:53, April 27, 2019 (UTC)